


those angels can't ever take my place

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, Grief, Hope, Love, Moving On, Peace, Sadness, Understanding, calm, innerpeace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its always darkest before the dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	those angels can't ever take my place

She smelled him first, stale cigarettes and faint cologne as she picked up her bedroom stepping over an insanely high pile of dirty clothes before she crumbled into it rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Im crazy" she murmured

"Youre an actress, same thing" he teased from the  
doorway. She looked down as her hands started to shake before she got up and started to sort her laundry. "Tell me about this new guy. Do we like like him?"

She looked up with bloodshot eyes exhaling slowly. "Fuck"  
**  
"I heard the album" he said softly sitting beside her on the couch "i was hanging around mark and he said i should hear it. Its really good but we knew it was gonna be good"

She kept twirling a piece of hair around her finger biting her bottom lip.

"For someone with alot of questions youre sure quiet" he chuckled running a hand through his hair "its okay though ive got all night"

"Mark talks to you?" Her voice shook and cracked

He nodded "as much as you used to"

She looked down at her feet shoulders sagging "i had to get back to work. I had responsibilities i couldnt stay in bed talking to the ceiling" she flinched as his hand rested on her shoulder.  
**

"Why?" She asks breaking up a long bout of silence. He looks up from sitting with his head in his hands. "I need to know why" her voice shakes even though she sets her face in her best stoic Rachel Berry.

"I thought I was indestructible" he answers and she shakes her head furiously the tears welling upin her eyes. "I thought i could do it, like old times"

She keeps shaking her head as the tears fall, her hands covering her ears.

"Im sorry" he sighs "I made a stupid mistake and I'm so so sorry"

"That's not good enough" she finally cries "you left me" she pulls away when he goes to reach for her. He sits back with his head in his hands as she hugs her knees to her chest crying into her knees.  
**  
They sit in silence, she can feel him watching her.she keeps looking down at the floor til her eyes get heavy. She wakes up tucked into bed, eyes red and puffy from crying. The room still smells faintly of cologne and cigarettes and her heart races leaping from the bed looking around the house for him.

By the phone is one of his old notes "c loves l" and she cries holding it to her chest "I miss you" she calls out "ill always love you. Always


End file.
